The Legend of Red
by REDMASTEROFPOKEMON
Summary: This story takes place after the events of all the Pokemon games. Red has accepted his rightful place as Champion of Kanto, but the world is just not right. The other regions are beginning to forget what it means to be a true Pokemon Trainer. Red must then battle against iconic trainers such as Brendan and N, in order to set them on the right path once again.
1. Chapter 1: Brendan

**chapter 1: brendan**

it was a beuatiful and sunny day in the glorius kanto region best region in the pokemon world. our hero the great pokemon master red was getting out of bed. he had 5 bitches lying on the bed with him and had got laid 221 times the night before.

now it was time for the pokemon master to get to work though. some dumb scrub kid called brendan had chalenged him to a pokemon fight the day before. brendan claimed to be the best in some hick backwater region called hoenn but that didnt mater because red was best in the kanto region an the kanto region was the best of the world.

red grabbed his pokebalsl contaning his six level 100 charizards and steped outside. the kid brendon was waiting for him. he had white hair and a headband and was holding a pokeball in his hand.

"hello red time to fight" said brendan as he threw his pokeball to the ground and outcame blaziken.

"time for me to win stupid kid" ansered red as he through out his first charizard. "charizard use earthquake" he said.

and it did and the ugly chiken died.

"hahaha your ugly new pokemon can never beat the power of the originals" said red as his charizard standed there triumfant.

knowing his bad pokemon had no chanse against the original 151 brendan cheated and throewed all his pokemon out at once. he had all the starters from rubad and stupidphire as well as all the legendarys. he made them use all there best attacks at the same time.

but red was smarter then that. he had his charizard use fly and it avoided all the attacks and then went up into the sky. after that charizard came down and beat them all up and they all got knocked out in one hit.

brendan fell to his knees and started crying like a little baby.

"do you know why i won today kiddo?" red said.

the white haired baby shaked his head.

"its because i have the orginal real pokemon. put these fakes away and only use the original 151 and one day you can be a pokemon master like me too"

"ok thank you" said brandan as he stopped crying.

from that day on, brendan stopped being a scrub and using fake pokemon and only trained real pokemon. once he got good he went back to hoenn to spred the word red had told him.

3 years later all the fake pokemon had been deported by brendan and only the original 151 lived there now.

"you did good my boy" red said as he landed on hoenn from his charizard. "but we must go and spread the word of the true pokemon to all the other regions"

"yeah your right" brendan agreed with his new favorite pokemon charizard standed beside him. "Lets go to unova next i heard they had the worst pokemon of all. they even have some ugly moth instead of charizard!"

red gasped in horror as he heard this horrible thing but he knew what he had to do.

"lets go too unova and end this nightmare!"

and then red and brendan got on there charizards and flew off for unova!


	2. Chapter 2: N and Unova

**chapter 2 unova and n(azi)**

during the 3 years sinse red had beaten brendan the world had chaned a lot. hoenn was now a great region like kanto but in unova the opposite had happend.

a group of stupid hipsters called team plsama had kicked all the originel 151 out of unova. there was 156 pokemon and they all looked UGLY AF.

"if we are going to save unova we need to beat team plasma" explaned brendan

"yes" said red"

and then they went to team plasma castle and were atacked by a team plasma grunt.

"a red hat?" said the hipster grunt. "ugh thats such a mainstream clothing item for you hero types. you should wear these lenseless glasses and vape this ecig insted."

"NO FUCK OFF" yelled red as he bitchslaped the grunt to the ground, knocking the trashy garbage out his hand.

"oh that does it now we need to BATTLE!" the grunt said as he got up.

"sounds good" red ansered as he reached for a pokeball.

"no not that kind of battle you idiot!" the grunt sighed as he saw the pokeball. "thats not how we do things here in unova. people dont become pokemon trainers because they want to make magical cretures fight each other in strategic battles. people become pokemon trainers for the story!"

"WTF?!" red and brendan both said at the same time. "so how do we batle then?"

"the battles are where we talk about our feelings and shit. whoever can say the most depressing backstory wins."

"no that is stupid as hell im just going to have my charizard beat you up and steal your money dumb shit" red ansered back.

"no" said brendan. "let me handel this. i will beat him in his own kind of battle. remember i used to be a stupid hipster like him too. i thought pokemon was about the story. i didnt relise the superiorness of the original 151. but u showed me the truth. and i can show this guy the truth too."

"wtf your wrong!" the grunt protested.

"no im not said brendan. "and i can prove it. just ask all the peopele reading this story. i bet they all liked the first chapter better because there was more fighting and sex and shit and this chapter was just boring talking crap. send out your pokemon now so we can actuly have a battle."

"there are no battles in unova though" the grunt ansered. "before you can actuly hav your first pokemon battle here you have to sit through a mandatory 48 hour conversation with every person in the first three towns. nobody could do it so we all gave up. anyone who tries to hav pokemon battles without doing it is sent to the concentration camps on our kings orders. we all have to play along and pretend this is actuly fun or the king will send us to the camp with the other "mainstreamers"

"this is bs!" cried red. "who is this king?"

"he is called n(azi). he is the king of team plasma. you will never stop him though. he has six level 100 volcaronas and they all have 8503 perfect evs and ivs. nobody can beat that."

"only stupid nerds care about ivs and evs" red said. "and volcaronas suck too charizard is better. back in my day we didnt even have evs and ivs. we didnt need them. i am going to beat your king now he is at the top of the castle right?"

"thats right" the grunt said. "you dont have to worry about all the other unova hipsters in there. none of them actuly play pokemon they just act like real pokemon trainers but there realy just fake hipsters."

and then red and brendan walked into n(azi)s castle.

authors note: im sorry this chapter was boring af. i had to make it acurate to the actule unova games lol.


	3. Chapter 3: Brendan vs N

**chapter 3 brendan vs n(azi)**

red walked into team plasmas castel w/ his bro brendan folowing behind. as they walked up to n(azi)s throne room they desided to talk about the fake pokemon not from the originel 151.

"what is the worst one than?" red asked. "i think it is the fucking ice cream pokemon."

"the keys are worse" said brendan. "they are litraly just a pair of keys with a face and they are annoying af to fite too. anyone who owns a klefki should kill themselfs."

"so keys are a bad design but a pokeball with a face is ok?" interupted one of the stupid hipster losers who was wearing a volcarona t-shirt.

"yes" said red.

"yes" said brendan. "now we need to beat this nerd up and take all his money."

and they did. the hipster went home to complain about the "horibel genwunners" on reddit.

after that they arived at n(azis) throne room. the door of the throne room was covered by a poster of linkin park (fucking shit emo band for losers) and when they got inside they found some whiny emo kid on a throne who was vaping a e-cig.

"so ur a hipster and a emo" said red.

"yes" said n."

"why do you want to ruin pokemon u asshole?" said red.

"because im a big boy now and i need to grow up in a more mature world" said n. "u are a bad man yourself red u killed ur bro blues raticate after all. i wrote a 600000 word fanfiction about it and posted it on deviant art. everyone loved it."

"..." red said.

"whats wrong ur speechless?" brendan said.

"..." red said again.

"oh no is this guy such a loser u have given up on speaking forever because u never want to socialise with terrible awkward losers as bad as him again?"

red nodded.

"u just fucked up my friend u stupid emo!" brendan said angry. "now im goin to destroy you with my REAL pokemon from the originel 151. bring out ur fakes and il destroy them."

"go 6654 ev mopey nature volcarona!" said n.

brendan sent out his own pokemon a respectibel blastoise. it fought against the horibel hipster mith as hard as it could but it was no match for the strength the volcaron ahad gained from n sitting ev training for a billion hours instead of geting a life.

"hahaha u probly dont even have the right nature on that blastoise!" n mocked. "now finish it with quiver dance!"

the ugly fat moth danced all over the blastoises head and it was so fat the blastoise died.

"hahahaha i win u little kid. there is no place for babys like you in my mature world! now get out of my castle and dont come back until u have listend to every linkin park album 600 times and read all my fanfictions!"


	4. Chapter 4: Red vs N

**chapter 4 red vs n**

after brendan was beated by n he standed there speechles too. evrything he had belived in was a lie. red had taught him that if u always use the originel 151 u will always triumf over hipster losers who use fake pokemon,

 _something is wrong hear_ red thought to himself. although he was still unable to talk he gave n a look which said "you are a fucking cheater".

"you want to fite me two?" n laughed. "bring it on then. i will enjoy crushing ur precius charizards.

red responded with a simple "..." sending out his first charizard.

charizard used ancient power on the volcarona which should have kiled it but somehow the volcarona survived the attack and hit back with take down. the take down knocked reds charizard out of the air and it landed on its back in pain.

 _this guy is shit at battles_ red thought. _only a idiot would use take down when its not evan super effective or strong but somehow it is wining..._

"ok now use string shot" n ordered

the volcarona used string shot which braked charizards wings. charizard tryed to attack back with fire blast but onse again it barely did any damage to the volcarona.

 _i dont understand how is this shit hipster moth so strong_ red lamented (i looked this word up in a thesaurus to make my writing more profesinal please rate 5*s). _he is playing like a chump and volcarona is a shit pokemon as well but its so strong. im the champion thoug i can never lose to a little scrub kid. charizard will win this._

charizard used ancient power on the volcarona two times in a row because n forgot what moves his volcarona knowed and only remembered after the second one but then it used string shot which hit charizard so had it colapsed onto the floor.

"now it is over u litle baby" n laughed. "your charizard is beating and so are you!"

red began to panicked sinse his charizard hadnt evan hurt the volcarona despite all the powerful atacks hed used on it.

just when things looked there darkest and n was about to make his volcarona use quiver dance to kil charizard a heroice voice echoed through the room.

"i'm back, wolfpack!"

glass shatered as a heroic man wearing a badass pokeball collar burst through the window on the back of a arcanine landing in front of ns stupid moth. it was verlisify (awesome youtuber please subscribe to him) the greatest pokemon trainer of all time.

"oh shit not him anyone but him!" the hipster king panicked.

"this is the end u filthy hacker" verlis exclaimed as he took out a pokeball. "your hacks are no match for my inovation!"

the pokemon he sent out was none other than a rattata a pokemon that would be useless in the hands of anyone else besides the master innovator himself.

"volcarona crush that rat with a quiver danse!" n ordered.

the fat moth jumped on top of verlis's rats head but unlike brandan's blastoise the rattata survived due to the focus sash it was wearing.

"rattata use endeavor!" verlis retorted with a heroic smile.

"noooooo the ten billion health i hacked onto my volcarona!" n cryed.

rattata reduced volcarona to just 1hp after the attack.

"quick volcarona use super mega ultimate hyper beam!"

it was too late though. not evan the fake hacked move was enough for n to win sinse verlis made his rattata use quick attack witch made him go first.

the fat hipster moth colapsed and verlis won the battle.


	5. Chapter 5: PKHeX

**chapter 5 pkhex**

red and brendan were both amazed as verlisify saved them. both of them were subscribed to him on youtube and watched all his videos and were in awe of his innovation.

"thats not... FAAAAAAIIIIRRRR!" n cried as he started throwing a temper tantrum. "mr kaphotics said nobody would be able to beat me if i let him hack my pokemon!"

"i knew it" verlis said. "your just another of kaphotics' pawns. at least this region is free from the evil hacker's influence now."

n took out a knife and slit his wrists like a emo baby. he made a mistake though and slit upwards instead of sideways which killed him.

now that n was dead red decided he could talk again.

"what the hell was that volcarona?" he asked the collar clad hero. "fake pokemon like that should have standed no chance against my charizard especialy with a idiot like him picking terible moves every turn but it just wouldnt lose."

"he was using a dark power to cheat." verlis explained. "you see bad players like him have been jealous of good players like you and me for a long time. eventualy a fat nerd with no life called kaphotics created a evil computer program called pkhex. he could use it to hack pokemon and give them whatever stats they wanted. it was a way for these no life losers to get even stronger pokemon than us but without putting in the hard work that we put in."

"OMG!" red and brendan both explaimed horrifyed to hear about this bullshit for the first time.

"right now kaphotics is spreading his hacks to all of the regions. i would stop him but unfortunatly he has the fake champion wolfe glick on his side. he is the bigest cheater of them all and evan i cant beat him."

"how big of a cheater is he?" red asked.

"wolfe glick went to the vgc world championships in real life with a hacked raichu" verlis elaborated. "everyone knew it was hacked and that he only won because it was hacked but you see that was not the only cheating he did that day. he also payed the judges at the tornament $10 each so they wouldnt disqualify him for cheating."

"that is bullshit we need to stop him imediately" red said.

"yes" said brendan.

"yes" said verlis.

"yes" said red.

and then the three of them went to the real world to confront kaphotics and shut down pkhex for good.


	6. Chapter 6: The real world

**chapter 6 the real world**

red brendan and verlisify arrived in america the capitol of the real world after they saved unova from n and his hacks.

meanwhile a fat loser nerd (kaphotics) sat watching them from his moms basement on his computa screen wile he stufed his face with big macs.

"oh no this is bad. if verlis and red team up cheating might not be enough to beat the combinashin of reds skill and verlis innovation. i will have to send wolfe to stop them imediatly."

meanwhile red desided to have a pokemon battle with kevin robinson (horibel bully from my skool).

"hey kevin u suck and smell and i hate you" red said sending out his charizard.

kevin sent out his level 1 ratata.

"watch out red he might be using the same inovative strategy as me" verlis warned.

"nah i think hes actualy just this shit that he thinks level one ratata is good" he replyed.

"hurrr rakaka use... durrr... tail whip" the stupid asshole said.

his rattata used the move but it did nothing and then red beat him in one hit with flamethrower and laughed at kevin for being such a stupid dumb loser. then brendan gave kevin a wedgie as well and verlis told him to unsub from his chanel because he didnt want assholes runing his fanbase. kevin went home and cryed after that.

just then a limo pulled up outside the school sliding across the parking spaces to cover up four of them at once. as the doors opened up music blared across the schoolyard and a massive douchebag wearing sunglases and a tshirt that said "rules r 4 fools" steped out.

"shit its wolfe" said verlis.

"hey verlisinerd" jeered wolf as he walked up to our heros and blowed cigarete smoke in there faces. "my bro kaphotics tells me u brought red here to try and stop our cheating. cant have that or id never stay champ haha."

red was disgusted as he saw the douchebag wolfe's behaviour. "that is not how a real champion acts. i dont care how much u cheat my bro verlis has shown me how to beat cheaters. i just need to inovate!"

"hahahaha whatever u say kid. kaphotics sent me to elimate u anyway so we mite as well fite now. ill call the judges for our battle."

red was confused about why wolfe would call judges when he was obviusly going to cheat sinse thats the only way he could win.

"alright call ur judges."

wolfe took out a stack of cash and threw it at the ground. as he did the team of judges apeared in a blast of smoke. all of them had there pockets stuffed with cash and smiled at wolfe as the fake champion took out his dream ball.

"go raichu" said wolf as he sented out his pokemon.

red throwed out his pokeball to send out his 1st charizard.


	7. Chapter 7: Red vs Wolfe

**chapter 7 red vs wolfe**

reds charizard and wolfes raichu eyed each other up ready 2 fite at any moment. the silence was broken by a shout from verlis.

"hey judge wolfe is cheating!"

the judge looked at the collar clad hero suspiciously. "i fail to see any cheating please xplain."

"he is using a dream ball and thats a illegal ball combination so disqwalify him."

wolfe began sweating as verlis pointed this out and faned himself with a fan of money.

"fuck of you litle crybaby" the judge says. "all of mr glickes balls are legit because sinse hes champ nintendo gives him any pokemon in any ball he wants so there all legal."

the heros gasped at this blatant lie and the judges obvius biasedness. the fite then continued. red made his charizard use flamethrower wile wolfe used thunderbolt. both pokemon took a lot of damage but raichu got a burn.

"judge!" wolfe called out pausing the match. "i think my opponent is using hacks to influence his luck"

"yes i agree" the judge said imediately without evan doing anything. "flame thrower only has 10% burn chanse that is too low to realisticly hapen in a match. mr glicke gets a free full restore and if that charizard burns any of his pokemon again it is dsiqualifyed from the match."

"WHAT?!" red explaimed. "THATS BULLSHIT! THESE JUDGES ARE BIASED AF!"

"are you questining the judges desishin?" the judge asked angryly. "anymore atempts to cheat and u are disqualifyed mr red."

the judge then walked up to wolfes raichu and sprayed it with a full restore witch removed the burn and gave all its health back.

"now finish the charizard off with volt tackle" wolfe ordered.

his hacked raichu obliged and went to kill reds charizard with the attack. but red was too smart and had his charizard use protect witch blocked the attack.

"judge!" wolfe called again. "my opponent is timerstalling!"

"what the fuck all i did was use protect" red protested.

"in a single battle all protect does is waste a turn" the judge argued.

he then used a leppa berry on wolfe's raichu and told him that he got a free hit on red's charizard to make up for reds timerstalling.

wolfe used volt tackle again and this time it knocked red's charizard out.

"dont give up red you still have five pokemon left" brendan told red.

"cant you do anything about these judges its imposible to beat him like this"

"sorry we cant u alredy agreed to have judges in the fite. u will just have to be super careful and not et them have any reson to ban u."

"alright" red agreed sending out his next pokemon another charizard. he was determind not to lose this time.

"charizard use..." he began.

"WAIT!" wolfe interupted. "judges how long do we have to make our desision on what move to use?"

"30 minutes each turn" the judge ansered.

"ok good u cant attack until i have picked my move too" wolf added.

wolfe then scratched his chin for 30 minutes and just as red was about to atack the judge told him that the match had run out of time and wolfe had won sinse he had more pokemon left.

"hahaha i win u pathetic kid" wolfe laughed. "sinse i win that means i get all your pokemon"

"what we never agreed to that?!" red protested.

"judges!" wolfe called.

the judges then shot red with a taser and stole all his pokeballs wile he was on the ground. wolfe then quickly ran off into his limo with the judges and drove away.

"how r u gonna stop us now?!" he laffed from out the window


	8. Chapter 8: The hackers' plan

**chapter 8 the hackers plan**

wolfes limo pulled up outside kaphotics moms house parking diagonally across the middle of the road so that no other traffic could get by until he moved.

another car was parked outside but it wasnt as expensive as wolfes limo. the champion walked up to the door and knocked. three seconds later nobody had ansered the door.

"what is this? my turn in a vgc game? i dont have time to wait knock this fuckin door down!"

one of the judges broke down the door so wolfe could get inside. kaphotics mom came up to see what the noise was.

"oh hello mr glick are u hear to see my son? it is so nice that little kaphy finaly has a frend."

"yeah thats rite im here 2 see kaph. where is he? actuly dont anser i alredy know."

wolfe made his way down into the basement were kaphotics and the owner of the other car were alredy waiting.

"hello kaph u fat fuck. hello ray u washed up loser" wolfe arogantly greeted.

although kaphotics was the mastermind behind phkex and knowed that wolfe was nothing without him he was also desparate for atention and so the world champion basicly made him his bitch. although ray rizzo used to be a great champion like wolfe now he was a washed up nobody and out of desperation to stay relevant alowed wolfe to shittalk him to.

"ok u losers i beat red and took all his charizards now we only have furlisify to worry abouut." he dropped all the pokeballs hed stolen from red on the ground.

"not ALL of them" kaphotics pointed out. "there is still the one charizard he had out wen u won the match. that wasnt in its pokeball so it couldnt get taked."

"one charizard?!" wolfe explaimed in a combinashin of laughter and anger. "i am a fucking god. im the vgc world champion and i hav fat stacks and all the bitches i wanna fuck. u think 1 charizard is gona do shit to me, wolfe glick?! also u fuckin dumass u did a bad job hacking my raichu. furlisify spoted the illegal ball on it straight away. if this was a actule tornament and it was on stream my career would be over faster then rays after they found out about his dream ball aegislash. u betta hack my pokemon betta next time or ill find someone else to do it for me."

"sorry mr champion ill make sure nobody can detect the hacks next time" the hacker cowered.

"yeah u fuckin betta. now i hav reds pokeballs im gonna make a plan to get verlisifys as well. afta that nobody shud be able to stop us. later bitches!"

wolfe then stormed out of the house arogantly and got back in his limo. many cars were stuck in traffic as a result of his diagonal park but he just flipped them the bird as his chafeur drove him away.


	9. Special Christmas Chapter

**special christmas chapter**

it was christmas day and santa had brought new pokemon to all the trainers in the pokemon world.

altho it was christmas red was sad becuase his charizards had been stolen by wolfe glick the night before. usualy hed spend christmas day flying around with his charizards throwing snowballs at all the gen 5 fanboys but today that wasnt going 2 hapen. with no energy or enthusiasm he walked downstairs to see what presents he had.

he walked to his stocking and found a single master ball with a note atached to it. it read:

 _dear red_

 _i am sory this is all i could bring u but i think it will help a lot. it is a super rare pokemon that im sure even a pokemon master like u doesnt hav. anyway hope it helps u save the world from the hackers._

 _also dont worry wolfe glick is on my naughty list and i left a nasty surprise 4 him lol. lets just say he WISHES he was geting coal this year._

 _from santa_

reading the letter put a smile back on reds face but he was confused about what was in the master ball. _i alredy have all 150 pokemon how could it be one i dont have?_

he opened the master ball and outcame a mew!

"oh my god a mew!" red cryed in joy. "unlike all the other pokemon mews could only be goten by special events since nintendo are fucking assholes and didnt make them wild anywhere. "mew can lern every move so i can make up lots of inovative new strategys with this! i wonder what santa sent wolfe though...?"

at wolfes mansion the douchebag champion was just waking up. he had fell asleep on top of his pile of money the night before and as he couldnt be bothered to stand up he ordered one of his butlers to carry him downstairs.

"nice looks like santa brought me a new pokemon. one of u assholes bring me the pokeball."

"here u go mr glick" the butler said handing wolfe his pokeball.

two seconds later even from outside the house a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" could be heard echoing around.

inside wolfes living room stood garbodor the shitty trash bag pokemon from gen 5.


	10. Chapter 9: Ray Rizzo

**chapter 9 ray rizzo**

a few days after red had lost to wolfe red verlis and brendan met up again to disguss there next plan.

"wolfe works for kaphotics right?" red asked.

"yes" said verlis.

"so he probly taked my charizards to kaphotics?" asked red.

"yes" said verlis.

"do you know were kaphotics lives?" asked red.

"yes" said verlis.

"is it his mothers basement?" asked red.

"do u evan need 2 ask lol?" ansered verlis.

and so the 3 of them went to kaphotics moms house to look for the hacker loser. unfortunatly when they got outside there was someone bloking the door way.

"ive been expecting u" said ray rizzo.

"who the fuck is this?" asked red.

"ray rizzo" said verlis.

"who the fuck is ray rizzo?" asked red.

"he was the champion before wolfe. he became irelevant after i exposed him for using a dream ball aegislash tho."

"o"

"hey im not irelevant!" ray insisted.

"shut up lol" said red verlis and brendan all at same time.

"fuck off im goin 2 stop u then" said ray as he taked out a dream ball.

"lol u still have that illegal pokemon?" joked verlis.

"yes but kaphotics said hed make some betta hacks for me that arent detectable if i stop u guys."

"why dont u just play legit like the rest of us?" verlis asked. "that way u wouldnt end up getign exposed for ilegal pokemon."

"i dont have the skill to breed OK?!" shouted a angry ray as he throwed out his aegislash.

"il use the mew i got for christmas" red sayed as he throwed out his mew.

ray sudenly looked scared as the mew came out. kaphotics and wolfe had told him red only owned 1 charizard now they never menshined a mew.

"wait let me call a judge!" he insisted.

"no fuck off all the vgc judges are biased!" verlisify argued. "one time i used to hav a undefeted streak at tornaments. then one day a stupid asshole judge that smogon sent undercover baned me 4 usin evasion moves evan tho we never agreed to smogons rules. ur just gonna use that judge to cheat."

"the oficial real world rules say that all oficial matches need judges" ray argued. "now il sumon a judge."

he reached into his pocket for a fistful of money to throw at the ground like wolfe did but unfortunatly 4 ray all he had in his wallet was 87 cents in loose change. as the coins hit the ground nothin hapened.

"oh shit i should have asked wolfe to lend me money" he panicked. "fine well fite with no judge. aegislash use kings shield!"

"mew hypnosis!

mews hypnosis went thru the kings shield and put rays aegislash to sleep. after that mew used transform to turn into aegislash. unfortunatly aegislash waked up on the turn after.

"haha now i got u kid" laffed ray. "aegislash use shadow claw!"

"mew use kings shield!" said red.

"oh no my own move!" cryed ray.

"now use shadow ball!"

"king's shield!"

rays aegislash bloked reds shadow ball but sinse it wasnt a direct atack like shadow claw mews atack didnt get lowered.

"now u use shadow ball!" sayed red.

and he did and rays aegislash was beating. after that ray tryed to cheat and send out all his other pokemon at once.

"ok all of them atack that mew at once!"

they all went to gang up on mew but red was 2 smart and maked mew use kings shield to weaken them. verlis and brendan then sent out there pokemon to help. togetha they beated ray.


	11. Chapter 10: Kaphotics' Temptation

**chapter 10 kaphotics temptation**

after they beated ray rizzo the heros made there way into kaphotics moms house. they thought they mite run into her but she was to busy giving blowjobs 2 pay 4 kaphotics mcdonalds bills so they maid it into the basement undetected.

as they steped into the basement there eyes were meeted by the most hidius site of all time. the floor was litered with mcdonalds packaging and the walls were covered by anime girl posters with suspicius white stains on them. a fat nerd sat in the middlle at his computa.

"kaphotics u fat asshole come out and fite me like a man!" red explaimed.

"it is almost redy... the ultimate hacked pokemon" laffed kaphotics. "onse i have this pokemon finished u wont have a chanse agenst me."

"well neva let u finish it then. also give me back my charizards u peace of shit."

"sure il give them back" kaphotics said. "if u let me hack them that is! in fact y dont u let me hack ur charizards then u can go back to kanto region stronga then eva."

"no hacks r 4 loosers il neva let u hack my charizards!" red said definatly.

"what about u verlis?" the hacker ofered. "promote my hacks on ur youtube chanel and il make u the next vgc world champion."

"no i actuly hav integrity unlike all the other poketubers" verlisify said defiantly. "il neva defend smogon or hacking."

"ugh fine wot about u the kid with the white hair? if u let me hack ur pokemon il make u evan stronga then red."

"really?" asked brendan in amazedness.

"yes my hacks can make ur pokemons more powerful then eva. even the ones that arent in the originel 151 witch are usualy shit."

"wow awsome make my blaziken stronga then reds charizard and il join u then" brendan agreed.

"WTF?!" sayed red and verlis at the same time.

"hahahaha fuck u guys!" laffed brendan evily. "i was neva realy a real fan like u red. i only started using the originel 151 because i wanted 2 be the best like no one eva was and u maid me think only the originel 151 could win. but then i saw n nearly beat ur charizard with his volcarona witch showed me the power of hacked pokemon."

kaphotics presed a bunch of keys on his keyboard and then brendans pokeballs became infected by the hacks.

"come on lets kill this fake fan!" sayed verlis.

"yes" said red.

"not so fast!" called out another voice. it was the other cheater wolfe glick.

"ok brenan and wolfe beat red and verlis and il make u the strongest trainer in the game world and real world."

"yes" said wolfe.

"yes" said brendan."

and then they sent out there pokemon. red and verlis sent out charizard and snorlax. brendan and wolfe sent out blaziken and raichu.


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Battle (Part 1)

**chapter 12 the final battel: part 1**

all the tensions were heated in kaphotics basement as evryone prepared for the final batttle.

"i wont never forgive u!" red sayed to the traitor brendan.

"lol i dont care" sayed brendan back.

"wait before we start im calling 4 judges" wolfe interupted.

"not this time" verlis countered with a smug grin as he taked out his phone. "im livestreaming our final battle on my youtube chanel. if u try to cheat evry1 will see it and no the truth that ur a fake champion."

hearing this clearly woried wolfe but h ewas confident his hacks would be able to win anyway. wile evryone battled kaphotics fingers rained down on his keybored like lightning. he was determind to finish the ultimate hacked pokemon incase his team losed.

verlis maid his snorlax use stockpile but unfortunatly this time his iconic set would not work.

"haha do u realy think i dont no ur famous stockpile belly drum snorlax?" wolfe laffed. "before i started cheating how do u think i got so good? i watched all ur vids ofc. so i know all ur sets and how to beat them."

he then switched to his thundurus.

"blaziken fire punch!" brendan ordered

"charizard do the same" added red.

the two fire types clashed with there fire punches. altho charizard was obviusly way better then the gen 3 abominashin the power of kaphotics hacks maid the stupid chicken have enough strength to not get nocked back.

"hahaha this is the power of hacking!" laffed brendan.

"fuck you hacking is for losers!" red defyed.

"snorlax belly drum!" verlis inovated.

"not so fast thunduris use taunt!" wolfe sayed.

the ugly genie used taunt and stoped verlis from using belly drum.

"nice now blaziken kill that fat fuck!" laffed brendan. "use ur z-move all out pummeling!"

brendan maid a incredibly gay pose and his blaziken started puncing verlis snorlax realy fast and killed it.

"wow u looked like a major homo doing that pose" red laffed. "z-moves are 4 loosers!"

"no fuck off!" brendan sayed back his face red from embarasment.

"ok charizard kill that stupid chiken with air slash"

altho it was charizards atack that killed blaziken im sure the chicken alredy wanted to die of embarasment after seeing his trainer do that horibel pose.

"ugh fine here comes my next pokemon primal groudon!" said brendan senting out the stupid ugly broken legendary.

verlis also sented out his next pokemon a slurpuff.

"this is not just the counter to mega kangakhan it can also counter primal groudon" he telled the white haired asshole.

"no it cant fuck off. groudon use fire punch on that fuckin cake"

primal groudon went to punch slurpuff but verlis maid it use cotton guard so it could survive the atack easily

"nooooo!" cryed brendan.

"haha ur hacks are no match for my inovation" laffed verlis.

"fuck ur inovation!" said wolfe. "im wolfe mother fucking glick u bitch. im the champion and il never loose to a furry degenerat like u. thundurus use taunt again and stop this asshole from seting up."

"charizard use flare blitz on wolfes genie!"

charizard slamed into the thunduris and nocked it out but unfortunatly hed alredy taunted verlis by that point.


	13. Chapter 12: The Final Battle (Part 2)

**chapter 12: the final battel: part 2**

as the battle raged on the fat nerd kaphotics came closer to finishing his ultimate hacked abominashin.

"hahaha it is almost done" he sniggered in his nerdy fat voice. "soon... so soon..."

meanwile wolfe sented out his next pokemon sinse red had just fainted his thundurus.

"go kangaskhan" said the fake champion. he then turned to brendan. "hey kid i need u to beat verlisifys slurpuff sinse it counters my kanga."

"got it bro" said the white haired douche. "primal groudon come back, go mega rayquaza!"

"charizard use outrage on mega rayquaza!" sayed red.

"hold it u little shit" interupted wolfe. "mega evolve and use fake out!"

the baby kanga jumped out the big mommy kangas pouch and got pissed off. the two kangas then slaped charizard with fake out stuning it."

"slurpuff use drain punc on kanga" said verlis. his slurpuff went to counter the kanga but unfortunatly sinse it had been taunted it couldnt use belly drum to fully counter the kangaskhan and it lived

"rayquaza kill charizard with dragon ascent!" brendan sayed with evil smile on his douche face.

"quick charizard kill the rayquaza with outrage"

unfortunatly the hacked dragon was more faster and nocked charizard out with its attack.

"haha rekt" laffed brendan. "and u only hav 1 mon left now rite? u realy think mew can beat all of our pokemon."

"of course it can" sayed red. "mew is the originel legendery pokemon urs are just cheap fakes! ready to lose stupid kid?"

red maked mew use ice beam but unfortunatly it didnt kill the rayquaza because of its ability. verlis had slurpuff use drain punch again but this time rayquaza hit it with fire blast witch killed it.

"so furlisify u and ur stupid boyfriend red are down to 1 pokemon each?" laffed wolfe. "meanwile me and my bro brendan have 2 each. ul never beat us u asshole hahahahaha!"

"make that 1 each sayed red" mew use blizzard!

mew used blizzard and sinse rayquazas defense was down from dragon ascend and kanga had nearly been countered to death by slurpuff they both died.

at this point everyone sented out they're final pokemon. wolfe and brendan sent the raichu and primal groudon they had switched out earlyer back in. red ofc had his mew out anyway. he then turned to verlisify.

"what is ur last pokemon bro?" he asked

"dont worry red i saved the best for last" verlis smiled. "go wailord!"

the 48 foot whale emerged towering over the last pokemons of the other two oponents.

"OH SHIT!" brendan and wolfe sayed at the same time. all there worst fears had comed true. they were now faced with the unfamous curse amnesia heavy slam rest wailord the flagship set of verlisify.

"how are we going to beat this?" panicked brendan. "if i use a physical move itl just use curse and if i use a special move itl just use amnesia. theres no way to beat this!"

"wait i have a plan" sayed wolfe. "if i use a special move and u use a physical one it cant counter us both."

"ok good plan" agreed brendan.

"i think i know there weakness" red telled verlis.

"oh?" sayed verlis curiously.

"brendan is fucking shit at pokemon and probly doesnt no witch ones are physical. just use amnesia to block wolfe and ul probly fine."

"fuck u red im not shit at pokemon!" sayed brandon angryly.

"mew use psychic!" red comanded.

"wailord use amnesia!" verlis comanded.

"raichu use thunderbolt!" wolfe comanded.

"groudon use errr... umm..." stuttered brendan. "flamethrower?"

red and verlis and wolfe and kaphotics all facepalmed.


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Battle (Part 3)

**chapter 13: the final battel: part 3**

after brendans stupid fuckup red and verlis had nearly winned. wolfes raichu was hurt and verlis had began seting up his invincibel heavy slam wailord.

"oh shit now wot am i gon 2 do?" thinked wolfe. his cocky douchebag demenor was begining to fade and he looked woried for real this time.

brendan started looking up witch moves were special and physical on bulbapedia. "ok dont worry wolfe well get him this time!"

"fuck off u idiot u alredy runed everything!" the douchebag champion cryed. "i... cant lose... im... the fuckin champion... the wolfe of wall street! im invincibel! il never loose to this stupid kid and this asshole furry!"

with his confidense back wolfe got ready to atack again. "raichu! get redy 2 use 1 thousand billion volt gigavolt on wailord!"

"itl take more then a z-move to beat this!" verlis laffed. "go wailord use amnesia again!"

the wail used amnesia boosting its special defense even higher wile wolfe took an incredibly gay pose to use the z-move. red and verlis laffed there asses off at how gay he looked. but then something horibel happened and they stoped laffing. wolfe got a fucking critical hit and kiled wailord!

in a second it was all over. the legendary beast that was heavy slam wailord had been slained! verlis was now out of pokemon and red had to beat wolfe and brendan on his own.

brendan put down his phone (witch had "how 2 beat mew" open in google) and prepared to atack 2. "use precipice blades!" he sayed. and groudon did.

mew got realy badly hurted by precipice blades and was about as hurted as wolfes raichu.

"ok stay calm red" verlis sayed. "we can still win this fite but ur goin 2 need to make a big sacrifice"

"whats that?" asked red.

"im sorry" verlis sayed as he walked up to red. "im so sorry." he then took something horibel out of his pocket. it was a z-crystal. "this will let ur mew use its ultimate move genesis supernova. unfortunatly it means ur goin 2 have 2 do the gay pose tho."

"wtf no i cant do that!" red sayed. "ur streamin this! i dont want the hole world 2 see me do a gay pose!"

"im afraid its the only way" verlis sayed.

"wait!" red sayed. "just switch the livestream off then il do it!"

"im sorry agen" verlis sayed. "if i do that ppl mite think we cheated. they need 2 see that we beated wolfe and brendan 100% legit."

"ok fine il do it..." agreed red reluctently. he taked the z crystal from verlis and striked the most gayest pose u could eva imajin.

wolfe and brendan laffed there asses off but then stoped as reds mew started makin a giant dna thing witch then turned into a giant meteor. mew pushed the meteor on top of primal groudon witch killed it.

now only wolfes raichu was left. psychic terrain had filled the field and red and wolfe stared each other down.

"this is it then" red sayed.

"yes" said wolfe.

"thunderbolt!"

"psychic!"

both the pokemon used there moves at same time. the thunderbolt ran through mews body and appeared to be hurting it at first. but then mew suddenly put something in its mouth and bit down. it was a wacan berry!

"i knowed u were goin 2 use that hacked raichu again so i used inovation just like verlisify!" smiled red.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cryed wolfe as mew slammed his raichu back into the wall with psychic knocking it out.

the final battel was over. and red had winned.


	15. Chapter 14: The End

**chapter 14: the end**

red had just triumfed over brendan and wolfe wile verlis recorded it on livestream. the world now knowed who was the real champions and that hacking is losers. but one foe remained...

"hahahaha its too late! laffed kaphotics. "while u were fiting i finished the ultimate hacked pokem...mo...mmm..."

the fat hacker then colapsed. he had finaly had a heartatack from all the mcdonalds hed been eating.

"wow we should call a ambulanse lol" sayed red.

"yeah but first lets delete this" verlis sayed too. he walked up to the computer kaphotics had been siting at and found something called "mega primal arceus z" and deleted it.

and that was the end of it. red and verlis found out that kaphotics computa was the server 4 pkhex so they deleted pkhex from his computer. all the hacked pokemon disapeared from the world and evrything was back 2 normal.

oh yeah if u wonder what hapened to the characters after that il tell u:

brendan went home to hoenn to cry. he was now the shitest pokemon trianer in the world sinse all his pokemon were hacks and got deleted. he gave up been a pokemon trainer and became a mall cop insted.

with pkhex gone wolfe lost every vgc tornament he played in afta that and became the shitest vgc player in the world. he had to get rid of his mansion sinse he couldnt aford it anymore. after that he gave up been a vgc player and became a mcdonalds fry cook insted.

afta evryone see verlis and red fiting wolfe and brendan on livestream verlis got 10 million subs overnite and soon became the bigest youtube chanel in the world. he considered becoming the next vgc champion sinse now that all the cheating and biased judges were gone he could finaly win. but he didnt and insted he just kept puting out quality youtube videos. with all his ad revenue he buyed wolfes mansion after wolfe moved out.

kaphotics survived the heartatack but he had to make serius changes to his diet after that. he is still a no life hacker nerd tho but he stoped hacking pokemon at least and just hacks yugioh sims now.

ray remained a washed up hasbeen champion. without hacks he could never get back into vgc. he became a mcdonalds worker too and worked on the cash register at the same mcdonalds as wolfe.

n remained dead because he cut his wrists.

kevin robinson from school died because i hate him

and what about red the hero of this tail? well reds story was not over yet...

back in kanto...

red was siting in his champion room at the pokemon league. he just heared that his pokemon league had been beaten by a new chalenger.

"ok come in and fite me"

and they did.

the new chalenger walked through the door. it was some little girl in a ugly white hat.

"ok who r u?" red asked

"im lillie"

"ok send out ur pokemon then"

and she did.

"go nebby!"

lillie sent out a stupid white lion pokemon witch maid red gasp in horror. it was happening again! ugly fake pokemon had returned to the world to chalenge the originel 151!

but what will happen next?! read my fuckin sequel then THE LEGEND OF LILLIE!


End file.
